Alliance
by theshadowgirl321
Summary: Yang Branwen is a 17 year old girl who has lived with her mother, Raven, all her life. Until Raven dies while on a mission given to her by Salem and the Order of Grimm. Now, Yang leaves her team and the life she has known to find her father who lives in Vale. Little does she know that her father works for the alliance meant to bring Salem down, and that she's meant to join.
1. Chapter 1

**A RWBY Fan fiction (Alternate Universe)**

 **Alliance**

 **By: theshadowgirl321**

 _ **Prologue:**_

I ran through the woods as fast as I could, not knowing what I was running from and never looking back at my chaser. All I could do was move forward. That's all I _had_ been doing. As I scanned ahead I realized that I was heading towards a cliff. I tried to stop, but my legs wouldn't listen. It's like their instinct was to keep moving. I tripped and fell to the ground; my body skidded and rolled off the cliff into a river below.

I woke up in an infirmary, to what seemed like a few days later, to the sound of a snoring old man in the bed next to mine. I had no clue how I got there, just that I was. A raspy voice began to overpower the snoring, but I couldn't make out what it was saying. I was still a little out of it. And that's where my story, Yang Branwen, begins.

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _What's he saying?_ His lips were moving, but I couldn't understand the words he was forming. _Who is he?_ I thought to myself. He appeared to be drunk, he definitely smelled like it. As I struggled to sit up it I noticed he must have caught on that I couldn't comprehend what he was telling me because he pulled a nurse over to me as she was walking by. As my head and thoughts began to clear my ability to comprehend became more available as well.

"She just woke up Qrow. Give her time to regain full consciousness and assess her surroundings." Finally, I could actually understand the situation. _Wait? Did she just call him Qrow?_ In a panic, I tried forcing myself up. But the nurse hurried over to me and laid me back down. "Looks like you've regained full consciousness. But don't rush things, you were found in pretty bad shape." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ah, she speaks!" Qrow interrupted. It seemed to be on purpose.

"Qrow!" The nurse snapped back. "If you continue to stress out my patients I will force you to leave!" I sensed some tension between these two.

"Um… excuse me? Where am I exactly?" I tried to calm the situation down by changing the subject to something that made sense.

"Sorry dear. This man and I have some… unresolved issues." The nurse told me. "But he was the one who found you on the side of the nearby river and brought you here."

"The name's Qrow." He added in. "What's yours?" I hesitated telling him. After all, he's in the picture with my mom and dad that I found a couple months ago; so of course I'd be nervous.

"I'll tell you my name first to get you more comfortable, okay?" The nurse said.

"Okay." I replied. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." She told me. "I'm the head doctor here at this facility." _Head_ _doctor?_

"Wait, I thought you were a nurse?" I asked. Qrow laughed in amusement.

"A nurse?" He laughed even harder. "That's the most hilarious thing I've heard all day! You sure know how to make a good first impression Glynda." She, however, was not as amused as Qrow. But she went on like it didn't bother her.

"So, are you ready to tell us your name?" I reluctantly nodded my head in agreement.

"My name is Yang." I told her. She didn't seem very satisfied with me only saying my first name, but brushed it off pretty quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Yang, but how did you end up unconscious and injured down by the river?"

"'I um… I rather not talk about it at the moment." I responded.

"Okay well, we'll let you rest." Glynda informed me. As they were walking away Qrow turned to me: "We'll have someone bring you your stuff later. But we will be back with more questions at some point, just so you know."

 _More questions?_ I thought to myself. _I don't have time for more questions. I have to find him. I have to find my dad._

I tried forcing myself up once again. But my body was too weak and injured from falling off the cliff, so I couldn't hold myself up for very long. Even so, I kept trying for about two more minutes until I fell off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice from above me. It sounded monotonous, and yet irritated. I tried looking up but falling off the bed apparently didn't help the pain from my injuries. As I continued to struggle, I heard a loud sigh and then felt my body begin to slowly get up. "You shouldn't be in such a hurry." The voice told me. _Wow, I must be looking pretty pathetic if someone deems it necessary to help me up._

"Thanks." I said.

"You don't sound very grateful." The person mentioned. As I was laid back down in my bed, I was able to see who was helping me. It was a girl who looked about my age with black hair and yellow eyes. She wore a black v-neck crop top with a white short sleeved jacket and fingerless gloves that went up her forearm. She also wore black pants with a brown belt that slid down her waist diagonally along with black boots. From what I could tell, she was quite beautiful.

As I looked at her I noticed something furry on top of her head on each side. _Cat ears?_ "What?" She asked.

"Huh?" I responded innocently.

"You're staring at me."

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize that I was." I honestly didn't. "I was just thinking how unusual it is to see a Faunus outside of Menagerie." She seemed understanding.

"Well, it is unusual." She replied. "I'm Blake, in case you were wondering." There was a slight awkward pause after she said that. "So…um… what's your name?" She asked. I hadn't realized that she was expecting me to tell her my name after she told me hers.

"Oh! My name's Yang." I said.

She smiled. "It's good to meet you Yang." She put a backpack that I could tell was mine, down on a chair and started to walk away. _That's it? This girl isn't very social if you ask me._ Before I could stop her she had already disappeared. _She's definitely from Menagerie. Faunus tend to hid who they are if they grow up outside of it. And she's not hiding who she is one bit._ Ever since an alliance formed between the four kingdoms (Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas), Menagerie has been a neutral territory dedicated to protecting itself instead of fighting in the war against Salem and the order. But because they want to protect themselves, they need an army. So they have The White Fang, an organization that trains their members into soldiers. I guess that makes The White Fang Menageries Army. _I wonder why Blake is here if she's from Menagerie. But where exactly is here?_

I had been so distracted by meeting new people and trying to get up that I had totally forgotten that I have no idea where I am. That Glynda lady called this place a facility, but what kind of facility? Ugh! I can't believe this is happening! I need to find my dad, not sit here and do nothing!

"You seem frustrated."

"Ahhh!" I screamed in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Yang, is it?" It was a man with grey hair and glasses. He held a cane in his hands.

"Yeah it is." I replied with my voice shaking. 'Who are you?" I asked.

"Aren't you more curious about where you are?" He responded.

"Yeah I guess I am." I told him.

"Well, how about I just answer both of your questions then." He smirked. "My name is Professor Ozpin, and you are at Beacon Academy one of the alliances main facilities here in Vale."

"THE ALLIANCE!" I shouted.

"Yes, and may I just say welcome Miss Yang Branwen."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

"How do you know my full name?" I asked. "I only told the doctor my first." He looked at me with an overwhelming curiosity.

"I've had my suspicions of who you are since Qrow first found you and brought you here. But your reaction has confirmed those suspicions." He leaned forward and stared at my eyes, almost as if he was studying them. "You have your mother eyes." He told me. "Of course her eyes are red while yours are purple, but you both have the same shape." I was confused. _How does he know my mom?_ He leaned back. "Your mother was one of the most talented fighters I knew. But, then she disappeared and we lost one of our top operatives. It was such shame. Her boyfriend at the time was devastated." _Boyfriend? Could he be my dad?_

"Professor Ozpin, was it?" He nodded his head. "It seems you know quite a bit about my mother's past. So if you don't mind me asking, who was her boyfriend that you mentioned?" He grinned as if he was waiting for me to ask that question.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine, sound good?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded.

"Okay then, I'll go first if you don't mind." I was not enjoying this, and he could tell. "Why did you travel all the way here if you have your mother?" I was shocked and yet relieved. He didn't know everything.

I hesitated to answer him. If I tell him it's like I trust him with my parts of my past, and I haven't trusted anyone in a long time. I swallowed my hesitation and decided to tell him, even if it was against what I grew up believing.

"My mom, she-she died a couple months ago." The expression on his face changed drastically. "That's why I came to Vale. I found a picture of my mom and her old team and some information about my father in her things. So I came to find him. After all, he's the only family I have left." The atmosphere in the room turned gloomy, as did Professor Ozpin's face.

"I see." He finally said. "I'm sorry to hear that. Your mother, Raven, was a troubled young lady. But she always had a good heart." I felt my eyes start to water; I tried to stop the tears from falling but one tear slipped past me. I hadn't cried since the night I found out about her death. But at least I'm not crying hysterically this time. "I guess it's my turn to answer your question now." He told me. _It's about time._ I thought to myself. "Your mother only ever had one boyfriend." He continued. "Which I can only assume is most likely your father."

My shoulders tensed up with nervousness. "What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is Taiyang Xiao Long." My heart lifted with happiness and excitement. _I know his name! I finally know my dad's name!_ "He lives on an island just off the coast." He told me. "But he is actually here at this facility at the moment." My heart started racing in a panic.

"What?!" I snapped. "He's here like right now?!" I didn't know what to do; I wasn't ready to meet him just yet. I mean, I didn't even know anything about him little loan what he looked like until just a couple months ago.

"Don't worry." He informed me. "There's no need to rush things. I can tell him if that's what you want. And if you end up not wanting to meet him, then you don't have to." He got up out of the chair he was sitting in and stared down at me. "But if you ask me…I think it would be a waste to come all the way over here and not see him." He was right. I'm here so I might as well meet him. Otherwise, there was no point in me leaving home.

"Since you suggested it" I said. "Can you tell him? I just don't want him to find out by me telling him and then have him run off in shock and panic before I can say anything else." Ozpin gave me a slight smile.

"Of course I can tell him." He told me. I gave a relieved smile back at him, which is weird because I haven't smiled since the day I left home. Probably even before then.

"Thank you." As he began to walk away he bumped into someone, a girl with a red hoodie.

"Oh sorry Professor Ozpin, I got kind of distracted." She said. She was a short girl, probably a couple years younger than me, with a black long sleeve blouse that had red laces going up the torso and a belt that held ammo in it. She wore black shorts with black high knee socks and black combat boots. She also had a red hoodie with some kind of weapon strapped onto her back.

"It's okay Ruby, just be more careful; especially when walking through the infirmary." Ozpin told her.

"Okay." She replied. Ozpin continued walking and the girl started to as well, that is until she saw me. "Hey, you're that girl they found down by the river." She said. "Your name is Yang, right?" I nodded my head. "Well, I'm Ruby." She moved my backpack off the chair and sat down. "You being here is traveling fast you know. It's not every day that we find someone injured close to this facility, unless you're a member of the alliance." She leaned sideways and flipped her leg over the arm of the chair, resting her head on the corner of the back rest. "A lot of people think you're a spy." _A spy?_ That would make sense if they knew about my past, but there's no way they would know that much about me.

"First of all, I'm not a spy." I stated. "And second of all, you seem awfully comfortable around me considering you just met me. I mean, how do you even know my name?" Her eyes drifted away from mine.

"I overheard Ozpin call you by your name." She told me. "And I'm comfortable around you because you don't seem like your trouble." _She's lying._

"I'll believe what you said about overhearing that guy and me, but I don't believe the rest." I informed her. "You heard our entire conversation didn't you?" I asked. Her eyes looked back at mine with surprise.

"Wow, you're good." She said. She looked down almost as if she was debating whether or not to tell me the truth. Her eyes shot open as she got a glimpse of my bag that she had put on the floor. She swung her leg back over the arm of the chair and leaned forward, staring at the inside of my dirty pack. Her head turned my way with excitement. "Do you fight?" she asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Well…um…" I stuttered. A big smile expanded across her face, one so big that I felt like I couldn't say no. I sighed with frustration, "Yes. Yes I fight." She jumped up out of her seat and ran over to me.

"This is so awesome! Are you a good fighter? Which one have you fought, Grimm or people, or both? What kind of weapon do you have? 'Cause I saw weapon like things in your bag and that's what gave me the idea that you're a fighter. Where are you from?" She must have realized that I was overwhelmed because she suddenly stopped talking for a few seconds. "Sorry." She said. "I get excited when I meet people who know how to fight." After she calmed down she pulled out a picture from her hoodie pocket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is the reason why I feel so comfortable around you." She told me. "I did over hear yours and Ozpin's conversation. I just didn't know what to do after hearing it." She paused.

"Okay well, why is that? I continued. She stared at me with decisiveness.

"Before I tell you can I ask you for a favor?" She said. "Will you be willing to meet my teammates? We need another member and I wanted to see what you thought of our combat skills." My eyebrows raised in astonishment. _In other words, she wants to see if I'll join her team._

"I don't know about that." I told her. "I'm still injured and I just met you." She looked at the picture that she had pulled out of her pocket and handed it to me. I clenched the image as I realized who was in it. It was a picture of my mom and her old team. It was the exact same picture that I had found in my mom's things a couple months ago, the picture with my dad in it. Ruby pointed at another girl in the picture.

"That's my mom, Summer Rose." She said. She's a member of the alliance now along with my dad." Her finger drifted to a man next to her mother. "And that's my dad." My hands started shaking in shock. "Wait? But that's my dad too?" I told her. I looked up at her and saw her smiling and crying at the same time. "I guess that makes us sisters." She stated. _Sisters?_ "And I hope we can get to know each other better." She continued. "Hopefully by being on the same team." _But I don't want to fight anymore! Who knows what she'll do, what Salem will do, if she finds out that I betrayed the Order!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

We walked through the worn out hallways of the facility, and I was finally feeling like my injuries were healing. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something bad.

"Yang?" Ruby had apparently noticed that I was spacing out. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I told her. "I was just…wondering where we were going." I wasn't lying. True, I was thinking about something totally different, but I also had no idea where she was taking me.

"Don't worry." She said. "Glynda informed Ozpin that you're healed enough to walk and sit in on a training session." _What?_ I thought to myself. _That's where she's taking me, to watch her train._ I was not happy.

"You're taking me to meet your team, aren't you?" I asked. She chuckled innocently.

"What gave me away?" _You have got to be kidding me._ I had been hoping that she was taking me to meet my dad, _our_ dad, since it's been about a day and a half and I still haven't met him. We approached a huge doorway that looked like it could fit a giant through it. I could hear metal clashing and people shouting on the other side. "Now, don't feel too awkward if people stare." She told me. "There aren't that many people here who are opened to outsiders, especially if nobody knows anything about the outsider." _Great, that's just what I need today, people paying attention to me._

"Ruby, I don't think this is a good idea." I told her. "I mean, I rather not cause any problems; especially during your training." She wasn't listening. She was too focused on something else, a guy who was walking towards us. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore armor on his chest and arms. He carried a sword on his side, but I couldn't tell if he was a skilled fighter or not. He was walking with a girl who looked nice and very much like a skilled fighter. _Why does she look so familiar?_

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted excitingly. "You're back!" The guy saw Ruby and ran towards us, the girl he was walking with followed.

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

"That's Jaune." She said. "He's the leader of team JNPR. One of the alliances top combat teams." I was surprised.

"He doesn't really look the part." I stated.

"Yeah, he still has a long way to go in his training. But he's an amazing strategist!" She claimed. By the time he got to us a voice on the other side of the door announced that the session was starting.

"Hey Ruby, it's been a while. I haven't seen you in what, two weeks?" He said. He peered over at me with a confused look. "Who's this?" He asked.

"Sorry Jaune, I'll tell you later. Right now we should probably go inside." Ruby told him. He nodded his head in agreement. I, however, was still wondering who the other girl was. And why she looked familiar. Ruby pushed on the door and it swung open, but someone was on the other side waiting.

"Ruby!" The person shouted with frustration. "Where have you been? For a leader you're not very good at being on time!"

"Weiss!" Ruby responded with happiness. "I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl didn't seem as happy to see Ruby.

"It's only been two days." She said. "And that's because you've been skipping class." _Jeez, who stabbed a weapon through her aura?_

"I'm really sorry Weiss." Ruby said sincerely. A lot's been happening, mostly within the last couple of days." This response upset her even more.

"That's no excuse!" She shouted. I felt a wave of impatience come over me.

"Hey, what do you think your do-"

"And who are?" She interrupted. "I don't recall you being involved in this conversation." I felt my face burning with anger.

"My name is Yang." I told her. "And I don't recall there being a reason for you to be so rude!"

"All right, that's enough." A voice said. It was a man, most likely the teacher for this training session. "If you all have time to argue, then you have time for an actual sanctioned fight." He saw me and was not impressed. "So, you're Yang." He continued. "You clearly feel the strength to yell and argue with my students, so why don't you show us if you have the strength to fight them." I smiled with amusement. I haven't fought anyone in a long time, but when I do fight a sense of enjoyment and thrill hits me and overwhelms my opponents.

"But Professor Oobleck," Ruby interrupted, "Glynda hasn't given Yang permission to fight in sessions. She can only watch."

"I'm well aware of Doctor Goodwitch's restrictions for Yang, Ruby" He told her. "But she gave us teacher's permission to have her fight if we deem it appropriate and okay for Yang's health." Ruby gave a scared expression; like she was worried I would die.

"It's okay Ruby." I assured her. "I'll be perfectly fine." Ruby didn't believe me, but gave me a slight smile anyway. "Who will I be fighting?" I asked.

"We'll be doing a partners battle." He informed me. "And you and your partner's opponents will be Miss Schnee and Miss Rose." _Wait, I'll be fighting Ruby?_ Ruby and I looked at each other with horror.

"Who's my partner?" I asked with my voice shaking. A girl passed by, totally ignoring the situation, and Professor Oobleck spotted her.

"Your partner will be Miss Belladonna." He told me. The girl jumped in shock. _Looks like she wasn't ignoring the situation, at least not completely. Wait a minute…_

"Blake?" I had realized that she was the Faunus girl who had brought me my bag when I woke up. She stared at me with intrigue and smiled.

"It looks like you're able to stand up by yourself now." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I've improved a lot since you met me." I felt a nudge on my right arm. Ruby was giving me my weapons. Yes, weapons as in plural. I have one for each arm.

"I'm sorry that you got in trouble." Ruby told me.

"It's okay." I said. "Just don't go easy on me. Cause I won't go easy on you." She nodded her head.

"I won't." After she said that, I put my weapons on and we headed towards the battle platform. _This should be interesting._ I thought to myself. Blake and I stood across from Ruby and Weiss.

"This is weird." Blake mentioned.

"Why?" I asked.

She turned to me: "Because I've never fought against my own teammates before." _Teammates?!_ A countdown started. _These guys are part of Ruby's team?!_ They readied themselves while I was in shock from realizing what was happening. _Oh no…_

"3…2…1… GO!"


End file.
